A Hunter Among Hunstman
by DragonMN666
Summary: Jaune Arc, el Buen Cazador, después de mucho tiempo al fin había vuelto al mundo de la vigilia. Habiendo puesto fin a la Cacería de una vez por todas, Jaune busca rehacer su vida en el mundo de Remenant. Sin embargo, un mal aún peor que Salen ha despertado y depende de Jaune ponerle fin. Esta noche Jaune Arc se une a la Caza. Teme a la vieja Sangre
1. Prólogo: Ascención

-. Dialogo .-

"Pensamiento"

**-. Dialogo de Grandes u otros monstruos.-**

**"Pensamiento de Grandes u otros monstruos"**

**Pov ????**

Lo conseguí, por fin lo había logrado, después de años de estar atrapado en este maldito lugar llamado Yharnam, por fin había acabado con aquello que me hacía prisionero a mí y a todos los que vinieron antes.

El sueño al fin iba a terminar Gherman, Eileen, Gascoigne, Lady María; todos ellos son libres de este destino sangriento en el cual estuvieron atrapados durante años sin oportunidad de escapar de esta cacería y noche sin fin. Es irónico el como aquellos que estuvieron antes que mi, con mayor fuerza y experiencia jamás pudieron descubrir que era lo que los ataba a este infierno de sangre y muerte, pero supongo que es la mortalidad humana lo que nos ciega y a la vez nos guía en busca de respuestas más allá de lo visto y de lo por venir.

Las flores una vez blancas ahora están pintadas con sangre, los cráteres adornan el lugar, la luna de sangre adorna el cielo y su resplandor cubre la tierra, mis ropas están rotas y cubiertas de sangre, apoyado en la Espada de Luz de Luna Sagrada con la respiración muy pesada observó mi reflejo viendo a un joven de alimentos 18 años, mi cabellos rubios bañado por el sol ahora es visible ya que mi sombrero tricornio se perdió en la batalla, unos fríos cuencas de hielo me observan, cargados con conocimiento que ningún hombre debería poseer y con experiencia que solo podría pertenecer a un veterano de edad avanzada, mi cara cubierta de sangre y mugre pero aún así soy capaz de distinguir parte de mi piel pálida obtenida después de convertirme en un Sangrevil. Tirado a mi lado se encuentra un trabuco modificado que yo mismo hice, con una mira telescópica y la culata siendo el mango de una pesada escondida en el trabuco teniendo una potencia de disparo tan grande que podría atravesar 1 metro de roca sólida y continuar sin perder potencia. En verdad un arma aterradora. En mi espalda cuelga la Hoja de la piedad y en mi muslo izquierdo está la pistola de chispa Evelyn.

Y frente a mi yacen los carceleros así como los creadores de este sueño, todos con aspectos y formas que podrían volver locos a los hombres más cuerdos con solo verlos y un miedo y terror en los guerreros más valientes, y enfrente de todos ellos está Flora, la presencia lunar y el dios de este sueño, poseyendo una masa de tentáculos en vez de cabeza unidos a una vaga imitación de rostro, conectado a una columna vertebral junto con una charla torácica abierta teniendo el aspecto de varios colmillos son restorán de carne putrefacta, su parte inferior es desproporcionada parecida teniendo piernas parecidas a las de algún felino. Llena de cortes y agujeros de bala aquella bestia yacía muerta frente a mi.

Después que había vuelto de la cacería y del combate que había tenido con Gherman al negarme a la opción de despertar del sueño del cazador y de tener un combate violento y sangriento con mi antiguo mentor liberando lo de la carga que se le había impuesto injustamente, Flora había descendido con el fin de volverme el nuevo anfitrión del sueño y atarme de la misma manera que hizo con el antiguo cazador, pero aún así logré negarme a su control sabiendo que mi mente y mi alma habían evolucionado a un nivel que los humanos no podrían alcanzar, después de enfrente a Flora y creer que por fin había terminado con esta maldita pesadilla, me di cuenta de que aún no acababa, pues con la muerte de la Presencia, al menos una docena de Grandes había descendido del cielo tratando hacer lo mismo que Flora y fallando igual. Agotado y herido por las batallas anteriores, debo admitir que por un momento iba a sucumbir ante aquellos bestiales seres, aún así no me iba rendir sin darles pelea, y reuniendo toda la fuerza que me quedaba y activando los ecos de sangre en mi cuerpo más allá de los límites que uno podía resistir comenzar un combate de proporciones divinas. Uno a uno cada grande fue cayendo bajo el peso de mis armas y usando un poder de mi espada que ni el mismo Ludwing fue capaz de despertar conseguí mi victoria. Admito que no creí que lo lograría pero lo hice.

Detrás de mí, observando todo cuál águila a su presa se encuentra la única habitante del sueño además de Gherman, vistiendo un atuendo de campesina pero bastante elegante que consiste e una falda marrón con volantes blancos, botas altas de color café, una camisa blanca de manga larga bajo un corsé de cuero marrón cubierto por un chal café oscuro con bordados en un tono más claro con una bufanda de color rosa con un broche de oro pegado a una de sus colas, en su cabeza había un sombrero florero sobre su cabello rubio pálido casi gris. Con un rostro de piel pálida carente de cualquier emoción más en sus ojos azules podía notar la gran preocupación sobre mí y mi estado. Allí posaba la muñeca siempre atenta de mí y de cómo me encontraba. En sus manos con los dedos segmentados se encuentra un peine que le había regalado aferrándose a el como si su vida dependiera de ello. Vaya, cómo cambian las cosas ¿no? De ser un objeto incapaz de sentir emociones, ahora es un ser muy parecido a un humano.

Mi respiración se vuelve cada vez más difícil, siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas y despedazando pedazo a pedazo, mi sangre se siente como lava ardiente y mis pensamientos suenan como gritos estridentes dentro de mi cabeza. Entiendo lo que esto significa, mi propio ser esta ascendiendo y mi cuerpo busca cambiar para adaptarse, estoy empezando a convertirme en un Grande.

_" Je, que irónico, pensar que durante bastante tiempo estuve tratando de evitar transformarme en uno de esos monstruos y al final seré uno de ellos"_

Eran los pensamientos que inundaban mi mente, con gran dificultad posó mi vista en Evetta, la muñeca, la cual ha cambiado su rostro en blanco a uno totalmente lleno de preocupación y miedo, ella sabe lo que me está pasando, y aunque quiere evitarlo, sabe que es imposible, si hubiera absorbido solo la esencia de Flora tal vez se pudo haber evitado. Pero al absorber los ecos de sangre de 13 grandes de goleo, incluso para mí sería imposible evitar mi ascensión. Noto como a su lado también se encuentran los mensajeros, los ayudantes de todos los cazadores con sus cuerpos pequeños y extremadamente delgados mirándose sus huesos si es que tiene así como sus cabezas desproporcionadas a sus cuerpos con el rostro desfigurado y con una piel blanca cubierta con un brillo espectral adornados con un sombrero de copa sobre sus cabezas. Observó cómo ellos chillan al saber lo que me pasa, parece que son más listos de los que demuestran y con mayor corazón de lo que uno cree.

Trato de acercarme a ellos extendiendo mi mano, pero al tratar de dar un paso caigo hacia adelante. Dando un grito de dolor al impactar pierdo las fuerzas para siquiera estar de pie, aunque nadie me puede culpar, en ningún momento de la Cacería había experimentado tanto dolor.

-.¡BUEN CAZADOR!.- Oigo a la muñeca gritar aquel apodo por el que se conoce y veo como ella se acerca corriendo a mi, desde el suelo se ve más alta de lo normal, siendo que su altura es mayor a la mía como por una cabeza.

Al llegar ella de inclina a mi lado. Poniendo sus manos en mi cabeza y recargandome en su regazo, aunque trata de moverme con cuidado cada uno de sus toques se siente como fuego raspando mi piel. Dando silbidos y siseos de dolor, la muñeca deja de tocarme entiendo que su toque es doloroso para mí. Enfocando mi vista en su rostro, veo algo que jamás creí ver, algo que me sorprendió y eso es algo que creí que ya no pasaría.

Lágrimas.

Evetta, la muñeca insensible está llorando, soltando lágrimas de dolor generados por los cambios por los que estoy pasando. Por mi mente pasan los recuerdos de ella. Las miradas que me daba cada vez que llegaba de una batalla, cada vez que moría pareciendo cansado cada vez más y cada vez más roto por cada descubrimiento que hacía. Recuerdo como ella siempre estuvo para mí, ayudándome a continuar por este camino de dolor y sangre, siendo la única que se preocupaba por mi bienestar en este maldito infierno. No recuerdo cuando no como fue, pero nuestra relación cambio y progreso hasta ser lo mas parecido al amor. Evetta, la única mujer... Incluso la estoy considerando una humana en vez de una muñeca, supongo que Germán estaría consternado por esta situación. Alzó mi mano colocándola en su mejilla y dándole una mirada tranquilizadora trato que de reconfortar la, calmarla.

-. Shhhh. Tranquila, todo va a es- AHHHHHH!.- Un grito a u más potente y desgarrador sale de mi cortando mi frase al instante.

Observó cómo a mi alrededor el sueño empieza a temblar; siento como cambia y se retuerce; mi conexión con el aumenta reconociéndome como el nuevo dueño de este lugar.

Mi cuerpo y mente no puede retener por más tiempo mi evolución. Siento como estoy empezando a cambiar de adentro hacia afuera.

-.¡Buen Cazador!.- Exclama aún más preocupada que antes. -.Tranquilo, todo se resolverá, ya verás que estarás bien. ¡Vamos debes resistir. Debes hacerlo Jaune!.-

...Jaune, ahh es cierto ese es mi nombre, lo había olvidado después de un tiempo de pasar por la cacería.

Jaune Arc. Si ese es mi nombre, pocas cosas son las que recuerdo antes de mi llegada a Yharnam, recuerdo un lugar llamado Remenant, las imágenes de una familia llegan a mí mente pero sos difusas, como tratar de ver en una neblina espesa. Recuerdo que quería ser un heroe, un cazador. Alguien que trajera luz y esperanza a las personas que la han perdido. Recuerdo que a lo largo de mi tiempo en Yharnam mis memorias se habían perdido y desvanecido eventualmente quedando únicamente mi deseo de escapar y de volver al mundo del cual vengo, al mundo de la vigilia. Pero no recordaba mi nombre ni quién era. Ahora, al final de esta locura por fin lo recuerdo. Es agradable que dejaré de ser humano con el último pensamiento de quién era.

Despego mi vista de Evetta y veo los dos únicos objetos que poseo que no son para la batalla, dos objetos que poseen un valor significativo para mí, insignificantes para cualquier cazador, pero para alguien como yo representan mucho, de la misma manera que lo hacía la caja de música o el medallón rubí de Gascoigne. Un medallón de hierro gris desgastado y con unos cuantos rasguños, en él estaba grabando un lobo el cual le aullaba a dos lunas crecientes con runas bordeando los contornos del medallón. El otro es un cuaderno con una tapa de cuero viejo y negro, sus páginas son de un tono amarillo y algo arrugadas, en la esquina inferior izquierda grabado con color dorado, esta un nombre "Jaune Arturo Arc Pendragon" Mi nombre completo aquel libro es un diario que recibí de los mensajeros. Fue un objeto que me ayudó a mantener mi cordura en este infierno escribiendo en sus páginas mi historia antes y durante la cacería. Intento estirar mi mano hacia esos dos objetos. La muñeca ve que mi vista está posada en mi medallón y mi diario, los alcanza por mi poniéndolos encima de mi pecho, le dirijo una mirada de agradecimiento antes de sentir un dolor aún más grande que el anterior y aún más desgarrador.

¡¡¡¡¡¡RAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Lanzando un rugido de dolor sumamente inhumano, los últimos rastros de humanidad que aún conservaba por fin se van dando nacimiento a un nuevo Grande. A Xaragoth.

**Fin Pov**


	2. Capítulo 1: Llegada

-. Diálogo. -

_"Pensamiento"_

**-. Dialogo de Grandes u otros monstruos. -**

**"Pensamiento de Grandes u otros monstruos"**

* * *

En un bosque lleno de vegetación y varios animales, podemos ver varias figuras siendo un total de nueve personas, jóvenes teniendo alrededor de 17 años cada una con la excepción de una joven de al menos 15 años de edad.

Estos jóvenes eran Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Lie Renna, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos y Jeanne y Arturia Arc Pendragon. Todos ellos son aspirantes ha cazadores y actualmente están cursando la iniciación para ver si son dignos de poder estudiar en la academia de cazadores de Beacon.

Ruby Rose es una joven de 15 años la cual viste un atuendo de lolita gótica siendo un vestido color negro de manga larga con los bordes de color rojo, usa botas y medias negras, su cabello igual es de color negro con las puntas rojas llegando hasta su mentón, pero sus características más notorias son sus ojos de color plateado así como su enorme capa roja con capucha sostenida por broches en forma de cruz. Posee un cinturón de color negro en donde hay un emblema de una rosa de metal

La siguiente es Weiss Schnee heredera de la Compañía Dust Schnee, ella viste un vestido color blanco con terminaciones en forma de copo de nieve en la falda; encima de esta viste una chaqueta blanca con el fondo rojo y las mangas acampanadas. lleva unas botas de tacón altas con el fondo rojo, sin embargo sus características más resaltantes son su cabello de color blanco atado en una cola de caballo con un adorno en forma de corona y su cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo siendo estos de un color azul pálido .

Blake, es una joven de la misma edad que Yang y Weiss. Posee el pelo de color negro hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos son de un color ámbar que de alguna forma recuerdan a los de un gato. Viste una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color. Encima de su camisa lleva un chaleco de color negro que solo cubre su estómago con dos cintas que pasan por encima de sus hombros. Usa botas de tacón altas que llegan a la mitad de los muslos y en su mano derecha lleva un par de cintas negras que cubre todo su antebrazo, en la izquierda hay una manga de color negra que comienza en el hombro con piezas de plata, Como último detalle lleva una tiara de color negro con la forma de un moño enormemente perfectamente alineado en su cabeza

Luego están Nora y Renna, Nora viste una camisa blanca de manga corta con un corazón en medio de su escote como un chaleco negro bajo tiras de metal a lo largo de su torso y en los brazos posee dos mangas de color blanco. Usa una falda rosa con botas de color blanco de suela rosada. Lleva guantes sin dedos así como calcetas de color rosa. Posee el cabello de color naranja cubriendo la parte trasera de su cuello y con el fleco del frente corto con ojos de color verde azulado.

Lie Renna es una joven de la misma edad que el resto teniendo el cabello de color negro que llega hasta su cuello con un mechón de pelo de color rosa al igual que sus ojos. Posee una chaqueta verde estilo chino con bordes negros adornados con detalles dorados y las mangas son de un color rosa. Lleva puestos unos pantalones de color blanco con unos zapatos de color café. En sus manos posee unas mangas de color negro que solo cubre sus antebrazos.

Luego está Pyrrha Nikos, una chica con el cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes. Lleva un conjunto de armadura de color dorado siendo un peto que cubre todo su torso con un corsé de cuero, botas de metal de cubren sus piernas, unos guantes de color café oscuro con un protector de metal en el brazo izquierdo, un collar que cubre todo su cuello y una tiara en su cabeza. Lleva puesta una falda de color negro cubierta por una tela de color rojo y un cinturón con un broche con la forma de una lanza y un escudo.

Por último estas Arturia y Jeanne Arc Pendragon siendo hermanas gemelas muy parecidas pera a la vez muy diferentes. Arturia lleva un vestido azul de manga larga con bordes de color dorado y hombros anchos; su vestido estaba abierto de en medio mostrando una falda blanca y encima de esta una tela de color azul oscuro con bordes dorados; usa una armadura de color plateada que protege sus antebrazos, su torso el cual está decorado con líneas de color azul, botas de metal así como lleva unas placas de metal a los costados de su falda; tiene el cabello de un color rubio dorado en forma de moño junto con ojos de un tono esmeralda.

En el caso de Jeanne, ella viste un vestido igual azul pero en un tono con una apertura en las piernas más oscuro con volantes en los hombros; usa una armadura de metal que protege solo su abdomen pero que deja al descubierto su busto lleva protectores de metal en ambos brazos que le llegan hasta el codo y protegen el dorso de sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros, en su cintura lleva unas placas de metal a los lados con forma de flecha. Su cabello está adornado por una tiara de metal y en su cuello hay una pieza de metal con cadenas que se conectan a su placa dorsal. Por último lleva medias de color con zapatos de metal.

Siguiéndoles de cerca dos seres colosales revestidas en sombras; Uno tenía forma de escorpión gigante con un exoesqueleto de hueso blanco y marcas rojas a lo largo de su cuerpo y un aguijón dorado, el otro tenía un enorme cuervo con una placa de hueso en su cabezo e igual con marcas rojas a lo largo de esta .

Los enemigos de la humanidad, entes oscuras que no tienen ningún deseo aparte de matar y devorar a cualquier ser humano que se encuentre en su camino, usando sus emociones negativas como el miedo y la ira contra ellos.

Los Grimm.

Todos y cada uno de estos jóvenes cazadores se hicieron haciendo la misma pregunta.

_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_

**Pov Jeanne**

En serio amigo, ¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí? Recuerdo que mi hermana y yo habíamos llegado a Beacon logrando al fin nuestros sueños de poder ser cazadoras, y el viaje había estado lleno de emoción sino fuera por el maldito dolor de estómago que esos momentos sufrían.

Después de pasar por varias horas de tormento y de haber vomitado en los zapatos a Yang, por fin habíamos bajado de la maldita máquina del infierno donde pude vaciar el contenido de mi estómago. Fue ahí cuando conocimos a Ruby una chica menor que nosotras quien estaba al fondo de un cráter por una explosión que se originó hace poco, luego de ayudarla y de hacer las presentaciones formales, las tres nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio de la escuela donde pudimos escuchar el discurso bastante sombrío del director para después dirigimos al gran comedor y poder dormir un poco, ahí conocimos a Weiss y Blake luego de intervenir en una discusión que Ruby y su hermana habían tenido la heredera para el final irnos todos a dormir.

Al momento de despertar y poder desayunas, todos nos dirigimos hacia las balizas donde nos esperaba el director y la directora adjunta para poder escuchar las instrucciones de la prueba de iniciación.

Después de escuchar que íbamos a ser ingresados en un bosque infestado grimm para poder buscar unas reliquias en unas antiguas ruinas, nos dimos cuenta de que se encuentran sobre plataformas de lanzamiento viendo como uno por todos y cada uno de los aspirantes a cazador eran lanzados sin ningún problema

Dándonos una mirada de determinación, Arturia y yo fuimos lanzadas directo hacia la prueba.

De alguna forma logramos mantenernos juntas formando así nuestro equipo. Después de eso y un par de encuentros con grimm, llegaríamos a encontrarnos con Pyrrha Nikos a quienes conocimos antes de la prueba en los casilleros que resultó ser una guerrera altamente reconocida en todo Remenant, no es que eso nos importó, para nosotros los Arc lo importante no es la fama, sino la persona en sí mismo.

Diciendo que el camino le encontraríamos un compañero a Pyrrha continuamos juntos hasta poder llegar a las ruinas donde recogimos las reliquias. Allí volvimos a encontrarnos con Yang junto con Blake quienes llegaron un poco antes que nosotros. Poco después vimos como un jabalí llegaba solo para caer muerto al instante. Desconcertados por aquella vista vimos como arriba que estaba, estaba una chica con exceso de azúcar y cafeína en la sangre junto con otra chica a su lado que casi todo lo contrario. Ellos eran Renna y Nora, quienes vi cuando nos íbamos a dormir y despertar durante el desayuno.

Luego de ese interesante momento todos nosotros tomamos las reliquias que había solo para escuchar un grito desde arriba viendo a Ruby caer a gran velocidad; reaccionando rápido fui a la logre atrapar antes de impactar. Ruby señaló a un nunca más gigante donde estaba la chica Weiss quien no había saltado, la ayudamos a bajar y ellas reconocieron sus reliquias pero como al universo nos encanta jodernos, un deathstalker persiguiéndonos. Eso mas el nunca más nos trae a esta situación. Y todavía me pregunto cómo vamos a salir de esto.

**Fin Pov**

...

Después de haber corrido durante lo que parecían horas, nuestros cazadores en entrenamiento habían llegado al puente que sacaría del bosque y poder por fin pasar la prueba, sin embargo ... El nevermore se les había adelantado y ahora estaban atacando; ahora estaban rodeados, todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que la única opción ahora era pelear contra esos terribles monstruos y con suerte salir con vida,

-. ¡Escuchen, tenemos que dividirnos en dos equipos! Ruby, Weiss, Yang y Blake lucharan contra el nunca más, usen ataques a distancia para derribar a ese estúpido pajar. Mientras tanto; Renna, Nora, Pyrrha, Jeanne y yo luchamos contra el deathstalker para poder despejar el camino. A la carga! .- Ordenó Arturia a todos y cada uno de los cazadores, quienes no se opusieron ya que ninguno de ellos tenían un plan de ataque.

Pero mientras nuestros cazadores se encuentran peleando contra los dos colosales grimm, en otra parte del bosque podemos ver una persona recostada sobre su espalda, su atuendo consiste en un abrigo de color gris oscuro que le llega a los tobillos, poseía un chaleco de cuero negro con hebillas de metal sobre una camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color con un medallón rubí. Su cara estaba cubierta por una bufanda gris un tanto sucia, así como un sombrero tricornio maltratado dando un aspecto de plumas de cuervo. Poseía pantalones de cuero negro con un pedazo de cuero que envuelve a las rodillas así como botas que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla cubiertas con grebas de metal con un diseño interesante. En ambos brazos tiene guanteletes de metal negro con el mismo diseño que en sus piernas con garras afiladas en lugar de dedos.

Traía un dos cinturones, uno en su cadera con varios artículos como molotov, cuchillos arrojadizos, viales de sangre y bolsas con otros objetos. El otro cinturón iba desde su hombro izquierdo a la parte izquierda de su cadera. Pero lo que más destacaba eran las armas que había en su espalda; un espadón enorme de color gris con bandas rotas en la hoja, un rifle de metal y madera, una espada que tenía forma de dos colmillos juntos y una pistola de chispa de doble cañón en una pierna.

Este era el buen cazador o Jaune Arc, quien había escapado del sueño aun conservando su forma humana así como su mente.

De repente, Jaune se despierta exaltado y confundido, no sabe dónde está ni siquiera qué es lo que pasó.

_"¿Qué ha pasado, y dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es el más alto se quemaba, luego peleaba con Gherman y ..."_

Entonces Jaune había grabado todo acerca de su encuentro con los Grandes y como había absorbido sus esencias y ecos de sangre. Viéndose a sí mismo, noto que su cuerpo seguía siendo humano y que aún podía pensar como tal.

El Cazador estaba sorprendido, pues no solo había conservado lo poco que le quedaba de la humanidad, aunque solo fuera de su cuerpo sino que también había logrado escapar de aquel maldito infierno.

-.¿Buen cazador ...? .- Pregunté una voz detrás de él, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar sin importar donde fuera. Dando una vuelta, ahí vio a la muñeca, Evetta, conmocionada y sorprendida por haber estado fuera del sueño por primera vez en la vida, lo que se suponía que era imposible, ya que ella estaba atada al sueño justo como había dicho Gherman y aun así ella estaba aquí, donde quiera que fuera. De todos modos el no iba a cuestionar el porqué habíamos pensado eso, simplemente se alegraría de que su compañero y amigo estaría aquí con el.

Evetta esbozo, una sonrisa en su rostro, una de las muchas emociones que experimentó desde que conoció a Jaune, podría que cuando él terminara con los regentes del sueño este terminaría para siempre y ella junto con el sueño, sin embargo, el destino tuvo otros aviones, pues ella ahora estaba aquí en el mundo de la vigilia con su buen cazador lista para ayudarlo una vez más en este nuevo mundo.

De repente ambos oyen como varias ramas se rompen a su alrededor, Jaune usando sus reflejos y velocidad sobrehumanas se lanza rápidamente junto a la muñeca, empujando la hoja de luz de la luna observando su alrededor en las sombras del follaje y los árboles donde al poco tiempo nota como varios pares de ojos seguirán brillando, poco a poco las criaturas que acechan van saliendo. Teniendo la forma de un lobo humanizado picos de hueso en su columna ya lo largo de sus brazos, una máscara de hueso y marcas rojas sobre su cabeza y un espeso pelaje negro, Jaune los había reconocido al instante.

Grimm.

Más exacto beowolfs, lo que podría haber sido solo significar una cosa, no solo había vuelto al mundo de la vigilia, sino que también había llegado a su antiguo hogar. Un remanente.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente uno de los beowolfs había lanzado de inmediato a atacar a Jaune, usando sus garras para intentar cortarlo, el beowolf cayó al instante partido en dos gracias a los instintos desarrollados de Jaune. Saliendo de su sorpresa inicial de lo que había vuelto a casa, Jaune se preparó para el combate frente a él, esta vez no fue solo un grimm el que atacó sino dos, uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda.

Levantando su mano derecha atrapó al beowolf usándolo para golpear al de la izquierda y con su espada los cortos a los dos pedazos.

En ese instante, el resto de los grimm se dio cuenta de que el humano frente a ellos era alguien a quien no tenía subestimar, pues despedía una aura que ellos no reconocían y claramente no era humano, aun así eso no les importa decidieron eliminar al humano.

Jaune vio como varios beowolfs se lanzaban para matarlo y estaba listo para el combate. Con su espada cortó a uno que venía a su derecha y usando el impulso de su espada cortó a otro que venía detrás de él, sacando su pistola de chispa, le disparó a otro que saltó a su izquierda directo en el ojo destruyendo su cerebro. Dos más saltados frente a él, pero con su espada partió a ambos por la mitad, sin embargo otro más tuvieron que atacar a la derecha, pero él dio un puñetazo en su marcará rompiendo su cráneo en el proceso. Otro beowolf se le acercó por la izquierda tratando de córtalo pero Jaune le cortó el brazo levantado para después enterrar su mano en su pecho arreglándose su corazón. Empalando a otro grimm en el pecho y usándolo como maza, el buen cazador golpeó a un beowolf que había saltado sobre él aventando al grimm contra los árboles, hizo esto de nuevo contra otros tres beowolfs que se acercaron a él por la izquierda. Hemos eliminado a la mayoría de los grimm quedando solo tres de ellos siendo uno de estos claramente diferentes con una altura mayor y una máscara que cubre también su mandíbula inferior y protuberancias de hueso alrededor de los codos y rodillas. Un Beowolf Alfa.

Y por lo que sé podría haber estado asustado, el alfa tenía miedo del humano frente a él, si todavía se le podía llamar así, pues a lo largo de la batalla comenzó a despreciar un aura y poder totalmente inhumanos, ni siquiera "ella" desprendía tal aura de misticismo y poder. La, la cosa frente a ellos era algo que no podría derrotar no importa cuánto intente, así que hacer lo más lógico posible, se retiró dando un rugido a sus dos últimos soldados para que lo siguieran, quienes compartieron los mismos pensamientos que el alfa , que el ser frente a ellos era algo fuera de este mundo.

Jaune detectó como los últimos grimm se retiró dando gimoteo de miedo, él entendió porque, también cambió el poder que desprendía, sabía que aquella es el deseo de sangre, la primera forma de volverse una bestia sin mente ni razón.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, el olvido aquellos pensamientos y se afectados a su compañera que estuvo detrás de todo su tiempo noto algunos cambios que originalmente no había visto por su sorpresa, primero era un poco más baja que él llegaría hasta su mentón, su piel ya no poseía aquella palidez antinatural de antes como porcelana, aún era pálida pero como si fuera piel normal, y de hecho lo era, sus dedos no estaban segmentados sino que tenían una apariencia más humana, de hecho su cuerpo era de carne y hueso cien por ciento, aun seguía despidiendo esa esencia misteriosa y mística que la caracterizaba aunque ya no era tan potente como antes, tal vez debido a su salida del sueño y que ahora poseía un cuerpo humano, pero aun con todo eso al buen cazador solo le importaba que su compañera y confidente estaría nuevamente con él.

-... Buen cazador ...-

-.Evet -.- Cortó de repente Jaune al escuchar sonidos de batalla a lo lejos.

Decidiendo investigar, Jaune y Evetta se acercaron a donde escuchaba la batalla, poco a poco fueron notando que los sonidos disparos y explosiones.

Una vez cerca del bosque, Jaune viola a un grupo de jóvenes no mayores que él usando armas muy potentes y peligrosas que se transforman o tienen una acción especial.

Ruby usaba una guadaña roja con negra capaz de transformar es un rifle francotirador de alto impacto llamada Crecent Rose.

Yang usaba unos guanteletes amarillos con acción de escopeta capaz de aumentar el impulso de sus golpes que nombró Ember Celica.

Weiss tenía un estoque de color plateado con una cámara de revólver capaz de disparar rondas de polvo llamado Myrtenaster.

Blake usaba una katana negra con dos líneas blancas capaces de ser tanto un látigo como una pistola de mano así como su funda también era una espada que le podría integrar o usar para que fuera otra arma que usaron Gambol Shroul.

Pyrrha tenía un escudo redondo sin ninguna transformación de color cobre junto con una espada roja y cobre que podría transformarse tanto en un rifle como en una lanza llamados Milo y Akuó.

Renna usaba dos pistolas con una daga en el cañón cada una de color verde nombrados como StormFlower.

Nora tenía un lanza granadas de color gris con la cámara de munición rosa que podía transformar en un mazo gigante que aún disparaba que tenía Manghild.

Arturia tenía una espada de color plata en la hoja con la empuñadura azul y el pomo y el mango dorado con un escudo con una cruz al inicio de la hoja llamada Excalibur, además usaba un escudo capaz de transformar en la funda de su espada.

Jeanne tenía una lanza de color azul con la punta de color plateado que podría transformar en un rifle francotirador de alto impacto llamada Regla junto con una espada parecida a Excalibur pero sin ninguna transformación llamada Crocea Mors.

Las armas que Jaune y Evetta veían los tenian fascinados, pues podían crear creaciones eran algo que incluso Gherman alabaría como envidiaría sobre todo el arma de la chica con la cala roja, no solo su arma era única, sino que tenía un poder oculto dentro de ella , un poder que claramente era antinatural y divino, como si hubiera sido dado como para destruir la oscuridad misma, un poder que Jaune identificado familiar pero no era capaz de ubicar, Sin embargo mi atención fue desviada hacia otras dos de las chicas que llevaban azul y una armadura siendo claramente hermanas. No sabia porque pero había algo en ellas que le llamaba demasiado la atención aunque no podría ubicar que era.

Bueno, simplemente iba a sentarse y observar como iba la batalla, de ser necesario ayudaría, pero si no iba simplemente a irse.

No quería involucrarse con nadie. Aun.

...

En las ruinas del acantilado, nuestros jóvenes cazadores se enfrentan al nevermore y al deathstalker que los seguían.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss y Blake estaban sobre una torre disparando hacia el nunca más que se acercaba rápido. Nora, Renna, Pyrrha, Jeanne y Arturia se andaban enfrentando al deathstalker, quien estaba siendo baleado por Pyrrha, Arturia y Jeanne mientras Nora y Renna le trataban de hacer daño con sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era inútil, el exoesqueleto del deathstalker era demasiado resistente y dura para para fracturarse un poco. Decidiendo cambiar la estrategia Pyrrha y las hermanas Arc dejaron de disparar para poder atacar directamente, usando su velocidad como su tamaño menor lograron conectar varios golpes y cortes pero con los mismos resultados dañados que antes.

Con Ruby y las demás, tampoco tuvieron mucho progreso, porque nunca más se vio perturbado por los ataques y pronto terminó encima de ella. En poco tiempo había reducido la distancia destruyendo la torre donde se encontraban las chicas. Todas ellas estaban cayendo directo el precipicio hasta que usaron las rocas y fragmentos de la torre para impulsarse. Blake usaba su látigo para poder pegarse a los pilares que sostenían el puente que destruyó el nunca más, Ruby usando su velocidad para correr en los fragmentos, Weiss invoca una serie de círculos móviles glifos para crear plataformas y poder subir y Yang disparaba sus guanteletes para darse cuenta pequeños impulsos en el aire y pegarse a los escombros para poder saltar de ellos.

Mientras ellas se encargaban del nevermore, el resto de las chicas tenían problemas con el asesino de la muerte quien aún no tenía daños, decidiendo cambiar un poco la estrategia, Arturia y Jeanne empezaron a disparar a los ojos del grimm para poder dejarlo ciego y tener una oportunidad, Renna se había lanzado directo hacia el grimm mientras estaba distraído por los disparos que recibí, pero aún así el escorpión la había golpeado con su aguijón haciendo que se estrellara bastante lejos de donde estaban; Pyrrha y Nora observaron esto claramente enojadas por el daño que había recibido su compañera.

-¡¡Pyrrha lanza tu escudo a donde se conecta su aguijón con su cola! .- Pyrrha hizo lo que le dijo Jeanne lanzando su escudo y cortando un poco la cola haciendo que el aguijón del escorpión quedará colgado e inutilizable.

Arturia no desaprovechó esta oportunidad, cambió Excalibur a modo espada, corrió directamente a corta lo poco que quedaba de la cola cumpliendo con dicha tarea y haciendo que el aguijón quedara un poco incrustado en su cabeza. Sin embargo, la felicidad no le duraría a Arturia ya que ella también fue golpeada con la cola del grimm siendo lanzada junto a Renna.

Nora, viendo el aguijón aún no había matado al grimm fue corriendo hacia Pyrrha quien con su escudo movió a Nora hacia arriba. Aprovechando la fuerza de gravedad más un impulso de su martillo, Nora grave por fin enterrar el aguijón en el escorpión matándolo de una vez por todas y enviándolo por el precipicio.

Con el deathstalker fuera, solo quedaba el nunca más el cual era bombardeado por los constantes disparos de Yang hasta que uno impactó en su cara haciendo que ahora se dirigiendo hacia Yang.

Yang vio esto por lo que salto directo hacia el pico del ave y usando su gran fuerza evitando que se la tragara viva. Comenzó a disparar dentro de la garganta del animal con lo cual controlaba distraerlo un poco estrellándose directo en el acantilado y que se quedara en el suelo. Weiss llega donde está el nunca más, y usando su estoque pudo congelar la cola al suelo evitando que pudiera escapar.

Después de eso se retira hacia donde estan los demas en donde Yang y Blake crean una especie de catapulta en donde Ruby es usada como proyectil y Weiss la ayuda a impulsarse usando uno de sus glifos.

-. ¿Puedes hacer el tiro? .- Pregunta Ruby a Weiss.

-.Hmm ... Claro que puedo.- Responde Weiss con una voz altanera y confiada.

-. ¿Segu -? .-

-.¡Por supuesto que puedo! .- Al instante Ruby sale disparada impulsada tanto por el rifle de Weiss como por un disparo de su guadaña, llegando a la pared del acantilado con el cuello del nunca más en su guadaña. Rápidamente asciende, usando su semblanza y un camino de glifos de Weiss llegando hasta la cima donde con un impulso de su semblanza y el retroceso de su arma corta limpiamente la cabeza del pájaro gigante y convirtiéndose en cenizas.

Todos los jóvenes cazadoras quedan asombrados, sobretodo las hermanas Arc-Pendragon, quienes al ver la demostración de fuerza y aptitud en batalla que poseía la pequeña cegadora no detectó evitar la comparación con un chico de cabello dorado y ojos azules. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos asombrados, pues el buen cazador también estaba apenas asombrado por la habilidad que tenían esas chicas.

* * *

_"Debo admitir que todas ellas parecen grandes peleadoras, posiblemente hayan sido grandes cazadoras de Yharnam"_ Pensó Jaune a la vez que notaba el tipo de armas y la forma en que peleaban cada una de las jóvenes a quienes observaba.

-. La de capa roja me recuerda un poco a Gherman. - Dijo la muñeca, mientras que Jaune tuvo que estar de acuerdo ya que algunas de ellas le recordaban a ciertos cazadores con los que se enfrentó. La chica de blanco con el estoque se convirtió mucho a Lady Maria, la joven con la tiara era como el Cuervo Sangriento de Cainhurst, la rubia era tan feroz y potente como el padre Gascoigne, la chica de verde peleaba como Eileen, la usaria del martillo junto con las lanceras peleaban como los ejecutivos y espartanos de antaño de la iglesia, mientras que la chica de azul con el pelo recogido era como Ludwing.

Crac * Jaune oyó el sonido de una rama rompiéndose sacándolo de su mente. Rápidamente voltea y saca su espada solo para detectar al observar el tipo de enemigo que había enfrentado a él. Era una enorme manada de grimms conformada por beowolfs, ursa, boarbatusk, y algunos deathstalker ...

Pero frente a todos ellos había una criatura grotesca y masiva. Tenia el craneo de un ciervo con una enorme cornamenta, en su pecho había una serie de placas de hueso que formaban una caja torácica humana, estaba parado sobre dos grandes patas de ciervo, tenía brazos brazos tan largos que casi llegaban hasta el piso, en ellos habían grandes garras de hueso con los puntos rojos como sangre, su cuepo estaba cuebierto por una gruesa capa de pelaje negro como el carbón, en su espalda jorobada sobresalen grandes pidos de hueso pero incluso encorvado su altura era lo más atemorizante pues fácilmente rebasaba los 4.5 mts.

Jaune reconoció aquella criatura como uno de los grimm más peligrosos y temidos que existen, uno que había recibido el aviso de "huir en cuanto se vea", pues se necesitó al menos una docena de cazadores experimentados de cazadores para matarlo, poseía una inteligencia que superior al del grimm promedio.

Un wendigo

Jaune siempre maldijo su suerte y esta no era la excepción, ¿cómo demonios se había acercado tanto un ejército de grimm dirigido por un maldito wendigo sin que él notara ?, era simplemente ridículo inlcuso cuando estaba distraído sus instintos le habían anunciado el peligro se avecinaba, incluso antes de que salieran al claro detectado la intención asesina que la manada expulsaba. Pero ahora no había tiempo para pensar en eso, sabía que podría tomar una gran parte de la manada con un poco de esfuerzo, pero eso no podría ser posible sin lo lo acorralaran y lo destriparan sin contar al wendigo que hizo las cosas más difíciles.

Antes de que Jaune podría pensar en una estrategia moverse el wendigo había lanzado un potente rugido siendo la señal para los otros grimms atacaran.

Jaune sabiendo que estaba en desventaja tomo a Evetta y corrió directamente hacia las ruinas donde estaban los jóvenes cazadoras en entrenamiento, sabia que era una idea estúpida llevar a cabo todo el enjambre grimm hacia ellas, pero confiaba en que con sus habilidades lo ayudaran a matar a varios grimms mientras él se concentraba en el wendigo, o al menos eso esperaba claramente eran fuertes pero por lo que vio les faltaba la experiencia y eso era un factor decisivo entre morir y sobrevivir.

Mientras, con Ruby y el resto, estaban descansando hasta que escucharon un rugido que les puso los pelos de punta debido a lo temible que sonaba, para después escuchar el sonido de varios seres corriendo junto con gruñidos y rugidos que los puso a todos nuevamente en guardia esperando a la grimms que se aproximaban, pero lo que vieron los que dejaron a todos boquiabiertos, no era solo una docena de grimms como esperaban, sino toda una horda. Ruby desde su posición notó que la horda fácilmente rebasaba los mil grimm, en toda su vida nunca había visto una cantidad tan grande de grimm. También vio cómo la horda parecía contrarse en dos personas que vestían ropas de hace dos siglos, claramente siendo un hombre y una mujer, solo que el hombre estaba fuertemente armado mientras que la mujer apenas se veía que podía pelear, pero no significaba que no tuviera sus trucos, ya había tenido sus merecidas lecciones de personas que parecían inofensivas solo para terminar con un pay en la cara muchas gracias.

Apuntando Crecent Rose al grimm más cercano a los dos desconocidos, Ruby empezó a abrir fuego seguido por las demás chicas chicas que habían salido del shock al ver como la terrible horda grimm se acercaba cada vez mas y mas.

Renna observaba con gran preocupación como la horda se iba acercando cada vez más y más a su posición. No importa cuantos grimms eliminaran la horda parecía no tener fin, si eliminaban a uno, 10 más estaban listos para reemplazar su lugar. Sin embargo, un beowolf había logrado colarse a través de la lluvia de balas de manera milagrosa saltando directamente al hombre y la mujer que iban corriendo hacia ellos; pero antes de que una de las jóvenes pudieran hacer algo, el hombre sacó un rifle que la verdad parecía muy antiguo y obsoleto a comparación de los nuevas armas, pero cuando lo disparó el disparo tuvo un sonido mayor al rifle de Ruby y la bala dejó un agujero el tamaño de un balón de basketball en el cuerpo del beowulf matandolo al instante, uniendo sus propios disparos a la lluvia de balas que pasaba a su alrededor.

Todas las cazadoras estaban sorprendidas de que un arma de aspecto tan antiguo tuviera tal eficacia, pero no iban a mirar a la boca del caballo regalado, así que continuaron disparando, viendo como poco a poco. Eso fue hasta que Weiss vio como una sombra salía disparada del bosque hacia el cielo apuntando a su dirección.

-. ¡Haya arriba!. - Advirtió la heredera Schnee al resto de cazadoras junto con el hombre y la mujer para que se preparen para el siguiente enemigo.

Formando un gran cráter y una enorme nube de polvo, la sombra impacto cegando temporalmente a todos los humanos a su alrededor. Inmediatamente las cazadoras y Jaune abrieron fuego a la nube de polvo con la esperanza de eliminar al grimm antes de que les causará más problemas. Cuando el polvo se disipó, al instante todos dejaron de disparar al ver la sombra que se cernía sobre ellos.

Todos estaban más que preocupados, sobre todo las jóvenes cazadoras en entrenamiento al reconocer a la horrible criatura que estaba frente a ellas. Un wendigo.

Ruby y compañía estaban aterrorizadas al ver el terrible enemigo que ahora deben enfrentar, pues eran conscientes de los terribles historias que giraban entorno a este tipo de grimm en particular y de los terribles y macabras muertes que aquel ser causaba.

Ninguna estaba más aterrorizada que las hermanas Arc-Pendragon; no había forma que pudieran olvidar aquel grimm que hace 7 años le había arrebatado de la peor forma posible algo que ambas atesoraban demasiado, y lo peor es que era el mismo, pues este wendigo tenía en su cráneo la marca de una mano tallada con sangre junto con un pico incrustado en su ojo derecho. Al instante su memoria volvió aquel día en el que por fin conocieron la otra cara del mundo, donde el fuego la muerte y la sangre abundaba, donde su familia perdió a dos de sus miembros más queridos y donde ellas fueron marcados de por vida; y ahora ese mismo grimm había venido para terminar lo que inició hace ya tanto tiempo.

Mientras, Jaune no podía maldecir aún más su suerte no esperaba que el wendigo viniera a la batalla en poco tiempo; aunque debió haberlo previsto pues él sabía que no era una presa fácil y que con el apoyo de las cazadoras al tarea se les dificultaria aún más a los grimm comunes. Pero ahora con el wendigo frente a él y la horda detrás suya la cual se había detenido al ver a su líder en el campo de batalla; sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se habían reducido drásticamente. Tenía que ser rapido, sabia que en el momento en que el wendigo fijará a las cazadoras como su objetivo, estas no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

Super nerviosa era un eufemismo para el estado de Yang; estaba aterrorizada más allá de los límites, lo único que quería era terminar la estupida prueba para poder ir con su hermana y molestarla un poco, y conocer mejor a su nueva compañera y amigos, en ningún momento pensó en meterse contra una enorme horda grimm y menos contra un maldito wendigo. A Yang le gustaban los desafíos, pero ella no era estúpida; pensaba mejor con sus puños, era cierto; pero ellas sabía que lanzarse directamente contra un wendigo sin un plan era una sentencia de muerte.

De la nada escucho varios gruñidos y rugidos frente a ella y el resto vio como varios otros grimms ahora estaban frente suyo. Estaba tan concentrada en el wendigo que no logro notar como otros grimms se acercaron aus posición para atacar. Justo cuando estaba apunto de luchar junto con la espartana pelirroja, ambas se congelaron al escuchar un gruñido aún más amenazador solo para ver como el líder de la horda tenía la vista fija en su grupo.

Pyrrha sabía que ahora estaban en problemas pues había escuchado que los wendigo siempre atacaban al primer ser que estos vieran frente suyo a menos que fuera un oponente bastante fuerte. Sabía que era muy probable que sus nuevas amigas y ella murieran pero de ninguna forma iba a caer sin dar pelea y quitarle más que un ojo a esta criatura de la oscuridad. Ordenando a todos que se para que se preparen, Pyrrha vio cómo todos habían sacado sus armas, incluida Ruby quien había descendido desde al acantilado para ayudarles con las abominaciones frente a ellas; todas estaban listas... Todas excepto Jeanne y Arturia quienes parecían como si les hubieran arrebatado el alma, pues ahora estaban sumamente pálidas, temblando visiblemente y con el sudor cayendo sobre su rostro, sus ojos tolete abiertos y llenos de temor estaban fijos solamente en el wendigo frente a ellas y parecían no haber notado cómo un grupo nuevo de grimms las rodeaba.

Ninguna sabía que les había pasado, pero todas entendieron que lo que sea que les ocurriera estaba relacionado con el grimm que comandaba a la horda, un sentimiento que Nora y Renna entendían a la perfección, si volvieran a ver aquella criatura que hace tantos años las había marcado... Despejando su mente de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, ambas volvieron a centrar su atención frente a la manada de sombras, sabían que era mejor no pensar en ello mientras estaban apunto de iniciar una batalla.

Sin embargo al curioso paso; el wendigo dejó de fijarse en ellas y en cambio prefirió fijar su objetivo en el hombre, quien pareció notar las intenciones del bastardo que ahora le veía y por lo tanto lanzó a su compañera en su dirección haciendo que Yang la atrapara antes de impactar. Acción que no pareció perturbar al wendigo, ya que aun seguía manteniendo su vista solo dando un gruñido para que los grimm vigilarán a la nueva adición al grupo de mujeres.

Jaune mismo estaba agradecido de que el wendigo todavía tuviera su atención en él, podía sentir que todo el instinto asesino de la criatura está concentrado únicamente en su persona. Viendo la batalla que se aproximaba, Jaune lanzó a Evetta al grupo de cazadoras sabiendo que una de ellas la atraparía y la mantendría a salvo mientras él lidiaba con este problema. No quería involucrar a nadie y mucho menos a la persona que fue su compañera y confidente durante toda la noche de la cacería, así que; tomas tanto su arcabuz que nombró Ejecutor y la espada Luz de Luna Sagrada, el buen cazador se preparó para una de las batallas más duras que había tenido.

El wendigo y Jaune observaron cada uno a su rival, esperando a que uno hiciera el movimiento inicial.

Un fuerte viento azotó los árboles detrás de ellos llevando consigo varias hojas, que, mientras varias se iban, una de ellas iba directo al centro del camino entre el humano y el grimm. Todos, bestias, humanos y místicos, vieron en cámara lenta como la hoja caía hasta tocar el suelo marcando el inicio de una sangrienta pelea.

En ese mismo instante el wendigo salió dispara directo al humano frente a él con la garra derecha levantada listo para partir su cuepo en dos... Solo para ser bloqueado por la masiva espada de ese mismo humano, pero no sin antes arrastrarlo unos centímetros por el suelo dejando dos caminos de tierra bastante marcados y provocar una enorme cantidad de chispas entre su garra y la hoja de la espada.

Jaune estaba poniendo gran parte de su fuerza en evitar que la garra del grimm lo destripara y matara en el acto, sabia que el wendigo era fuerte, pero había subestimado la enorme y fuerza y velocidad que este poseía en gran medida. Un error de novato que no debió haber cometido. Gherman seguramente lo rependeria por haber subestimado a su enemigo sin saber de que era capaz. No volvería a ocurrir.

Usando toda su fuerza humana, logró empujar al grimm lejos de él logrando recuperarse antes de que el grimm volviera a arremeter contra él, bloqueando nuevamente sus garras de su carne.

El wendigo estaba bastante satisfecho finalmente tenía al bastardo que lo había herido gravemente aquel dia hace 7 años. No importa si su olor estaba camuflado por la luna, la sangre y la pólvora, y ni aquel olor extraño que el recordaba a su reina, aún sería capaz de identificar al humano ya sea que hayan pasado siglos desde la ultimas vez que lo vio. No quería que nadie interfiriera, por eso ordenó a los grimm que retuvieran a los compañeros del humano frente a él, para que no interfieran en su pelea. También estaba contento de que el humano se haya fortalecido aún más de lo que era hace años, sino esta pelea hubiera sido aburrida; pero ahora podía jugar con su presa todo lo que quisiera antes de poder matarlo y devorar sus carne de sus huesos. Así que continuó con su serie de ataques esperando al momento para que el humano se cansara y de una vez acabar con esta pelea.

Jaune, por el contrario sabia que tenia que contraatacar pronto antes de que los feroces ataques del grimm lo debilitaran, así justo cuando la garra y su espada volvieron a chocar él puso toda su fuerza más un poco de energía cósmica logrando de esa manera empujar al wendigo bastante lejos el cual no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte del rubio.

Cuando ambos combatientes por fin lograron recuperarse del ataque del otro, los dos lanzaron su respectivos rugidos de batalla y se dirigieron a su objetivos a máxima velocidad encontrando nuevamente un punto muerto entre su ataques.

El azul oscuro y muerto se encontró con el rojo carmesí lleno de sed de sangre. Pronto la batalla se había reiniciado una vez más.

* * *

En una oficina la cual estaba llena de engranajes y mecanismos que parecían formar los componentes de un reloj, había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre tenía alrededor de 40 años de edad con el pelo totalmente gris y ojos de color chocolate sobre los cuales había un par de anteojos de color café vistiendo un traje negro con una camisa y bufanda verde con un broche de cruz sobre esta; la mujer siendo bastante bella a pesar de tener más de 30 años, tenía el pelo rubio pálido recogido en un moño y ojos de color aguamarina, su atuendo consistía en una camisa blanca con un pequeño agujero que dejaba ver muy poco de su escote, un corsé y una falda de oficinista de negra, medias y botas de tacón, y para completar tenía una capa negra con fondo morado que terminaba en varias colas de punta de flecha.

Estos eran los líderes de la academia Beacon, siendo el hombre y el profesor Ozpin, director de la escuela, y al mujer es la mujer es la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, mano derecha de ozpin y su secretaria.

Ambos habían estado viendo como iba la iniciación desde una pantalla holográfica en la oficina de Ozpin, poniendo mayor atención hacia el grupo de Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jeanne, Arturia, Nora, Renna y Pyrrha; en el momento en que habian caido en el bosque esmeralda hasta su reunión en las ruinas para recoger las piezas de ajedrez, sin embargo un evento que llamó su atención, fue que una de las cámaras instaladas en el bos tuvo una ligera estática seguido de una potente luz, la cual al disiparse reveló al buen cazador y su compañera, hecho que desconcertó enormemente a ambos profesores y más a ozpin ya que incluso a esa distancia podía sentir el poder místico y cósmico que habitaba en aquella persona.

Ahora los dos se habían concentrado aún más en los nuevos desconocidos viendo al hombre pelear con los beowulfs y obligarlos a huir para posteriormente ir y observar cómo trabajaban las aspirantes a cazadores con gran interés, sin embargo toda su curiosidad fue reemplazada con preocupación al ver al enorme ejército de grimms y aumentar aún más al ver como eran dirigidos por un wendigo.

Ambos observaron cómo el desconocido y el wendigo se enroscaban en una pelea bastante brutal en la que no se sabía quién iba a ser el ganador.

-. Glynda quiero vayas y busques a Port y Barth, y llevalos directamente a donde esta el wendigo, quiero que acaben con esa cosa. - Ordenó severamente Ozpin a Glynda mientras ambos salian de la oficina, quien asintió y lo acompaño a toda prisa sabiendo el caos que podía desatar un wendigo si no se trataba de inmediato.

Una vez que Glynda salió de la oficina, Ozpin soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración preguntándose qué rayos es lo que iba ocurrir de ahora en adelante, sumado a la aparición de dos desconocidos y que uno de ellos se estuviera enfrentando al mismo wendigo que hace años asesinó a un amigo suyo, junto con alguien que pudo haber sido uno de los más grandes cazadores.

Aquel día fue uno donde cometió grandes errores y volvió a pagar las consecuencias, no lo iba permitir otra vez, y esta vez se aseguraría de que aquella maldita bestia pagará por lo que había hecho y así evitar nuevamente otra desgracia.

La muertes de Johnson Arc, y Jaune Arturo Arc Pendragon no iban a quedar impunes. Incluso si era lo último que hacía.

Solo esperaba que no lo fuera.

* * *

**Listo el segundo capítulo de A Hunter Among Huntsman, recuerda darle estrellita y suscribirtea mi cuenta para poder recibirlas notificacionesde mis próximashistorias.**

**Y no olvides pasarte por mi ceunta de y apoyarme a continuar escribiendo historias como esta.**

**Me despido y hasta el próximoepisodio o actualización, lo quellegue primero.**


End file.
